


Snowmelt

by LilFicShark



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex in a Car, trapped in a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilFicShark/pseuds/LilFicShark
Summary: Some times all it takes is a broken down car and a healthy dosing of snow to finally admit the feelings you've been holding in for years.





	Snowmelt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tordarroch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/gifts).



> Merry Christmas everyone! ( more of a new year...) Thank you for taking the time to read my fic. I was given the prompt : Forced to spend time together. I hope this is what you were looking for and enjoy!
> 
> It was certainly fun to write.

The road is barely visible. A white wash there’s no trace of the greyish tint that marked its existence a mere quarter an hour ago and definitely no sign of the white on black pattern it had been yesterday. Tired and jetlagged Jesse watches the snow build, his hands clumsily trying to pocket the phone he’d finished using. It takes a few attempts, but he manages to tuck it into the pocket of his coat eventually. Leaving him to continue his observation in relative solitude. The snow is falling in flurries now, catching on the brim of his hat and the scruff of his beard, it both numbs his fingers and obscures his vision. The landscape is not one he recognises nor one he would like to explore.

 

It’s strange though. How familiar it all feels. Like he’s seen this stretch of road a million times; seen how the tarmac is blanketed by a million tiny but powerful things and how silently it all happens. There’s no heavy patter like in a rain storm, nor the thunderous crash of lightening. Just that silent creep as snow settles and freezes the world in it’s white embrace. Foreign yet so, so, so familiar.

 

A combination of the cold and the itch of a nicotine addiction eventually drives the cowboy back to the car. Too windy to spark a cigarette and too chilly to mess about with trying, he concludes there’s no point hanging around. The manoeuvre back to the vehicle is a not a graceful one but he makes it , glad that the snow had yet to build up around the wheels. So much for tires faring better than anti-gravs in the snow.

 

“Well?” Asks his companion as he clmabers in, slamming the door shut behind him. Jesse looks to him for a second before removing his hat and dusting he worst of the snow off into the foot well.

 

“Torbjorn’s sending Brigitte in the pickup.” He explains, a warm feeling sparking in his stomach as the other man leans over the gear box to help wipe the snow off his clothes. “They’ll be an hour or so…maybe more in this weather.”

 

“Well, it can’t be helped.” Genji replies, his hands leaving Jesse as he continues. The cowboy pushes down a twinge of disappointment.  “At least they know where we are. It wouldn’t be fun spending Christmas stuck on the roadside.”

 

The other man’s gaze has left Jesse and is now pointed out across the swathe of the storm, barely visible through the windscreen. The wipers are working overtime, trying desperately to shift the snow and keep their view clear. Jesse’s glad Genji had the sense to pull over, had it been him driving… well he’s not sure how stubborn he would have been.

 

“Oh, I don’t know.” The cowboy purrs fishing a piece of nicotine gum from his pocket. He would offer the cyborg a piece, but he knows his distaste for the stuff. “Wouldn’t be a first… and it depends on who’s company you keep.”

 

Genji laughs finally dragging his face away from the landscape and back to Jesse. There’s the usual mischievous tilt to his head, the kind that clues you in that he’s smiling behind the mask. “You are right in some regard, but I’d still not prefer to miss it all the same.”

 

Jesse’s own smile broadens and the two settle in for the long wait.

 

͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙⁺˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚⁺‧͙

 

They’re both drifting into a light sleep when the vehicle gives a soft shudder and the wipers stop their swaying. Trigger happy Jesse’s awake in a split second, fingers grasping at his hip before he remembers he’s unarmed. Genji awakes a beat later his fingers stretching out to tap at the car’s interface once he’s grasped what’s happened. It doesn’t look good.

 

“Looks like the electric’s done…” He explains, tapping the screen a bit more before giving up and moving his limbs to sit cross legged. “… heater too.”

 

“Oh damn…” Is all Jesse can muster as he becomes acutely aware of how damp his outer layers still are. The long but other whys leisurely wait wasn’t going to be nearly as fun without a heater. Hugging himself the cowboy tries his best to conserve heat. His thoughts track lazily back to his survival training, about how the cold is a silent killer and that retaining body heat was their best chance. At the time Jesse hadn’t been paying much attention…Blackwatch was rarely dispatched to places where braving he snow would cause an issue. Funny how these things come back to bite you in the ass.

 

Genji has pulled out his phone and is tapping away at it furiously. Jesse’s not the best judge of his moods but he guesses the other man is frustrated. If his silence is anything to go by, at least.The quiet continues for a while, Jesse stuffing his hands under his armpits, Genji tip tapping at his screen periodically. With nothing else to do the cowboy is content just to watch the snow build up on the windscreen.

 

“Take your coat off.” Genji says after a while, pulling Jesse’s gaze. The cyborg has removed his mask and is looking at Jesse expectantly, his spikey brows pulled together minutely. Jesse’s teeth scrape the inside of his bottom lip as his eyes drift over the other man’s face; the order given takes some time to trickle into his understanding, having to wade through the thick layer of Jesse’s attention which is focussed near solely on the soft curves of Genji’s face.

 

“I don-“Jesse responds, wet or not he’s certain the coat was doing the majority of the leg work in keeping him warm.

 

“Trust me. Please” Genji’s eyes are deep pools of brown.

 

“I…Okay.” Jesse obliges, awkwardly shrugging the coat off and throwing it over his shoulder and into the back seat. The car is certainly a good few degrees warmer than the outside but it’s not a difference his body appreciates all that much as the cold claws its way through the jumper and thin t-shirt he wears.  He gives a hiss through his teeth but it’s cut short as a weight in deposited in his lap. He’s confused as a warm embrace firmly slots it’s self against his body: A neck is pressed against his, as a stomach is pulled flush against his own, a pair of lips but a hair width from the shell of his ear “Hey, there partner.”

 

There’s no reply at first and Jesse is left to stew on how his voice shook as he spoke. Genji is warm and the hug feels so good. Too good to dwell on his short comings, so he pushes the doubts to the edge of his mind, Taking time to relaxing into the cuddle. His arms wrap round Genji’s middle, head slotting into place as he tries to absorb as much heat as possible.

 

“My body can control its own temperature.” Genji murmurs, directly into the cowboy’s ear. A chill runs down his spine and Jesse isn’t too sure it’s from the cold. “I don’t want you freezing before help arrives.”

 

“Human water bottle.” There it is again, the slight shake in his voice. Even though he’s laughing there’s that uncertainty. Jesse’s not sure he wants to admit it quite yet but he knows it’s a side effect. A symptom of the storm brewing in his mind. Of the memories he’s dragging up and the feelings that accompanied them.

 

A lifetime ago they’d found themselves in a similar situation. Young and drunk on whatever was cheapest at the time Jesse, a loud-mouthed ingrate, had found his lap filled by the silent but smokin’ bunkmate he’d been making moves on for months. Pent up after the latest mission the ordeal had been nothing but sloppy. Too eager to reach the peak they’d skipped all the foreplay and removed the bare minimum, each fully clothed as they had their first and only fuck. No words were exchanged in the morning nor the days that follow. One party made it blatant to the other that there would not be any repeat meetings.

 

It’s been over a decade but the feelings have stuck. Much like the memory of it all. Worn and distorted, Alcohol and time have claimed most of the details. But he’ll always remember it happened. Remember how tenderly he’d pressed his lips against the cyborg’s mask in the beginning and how the other man’s eyes had welled up in response. That split second of vulnerability he’d been gifted before the ninja’s eyes hardened and Jesse was slammed into his mattress and fucked into next week.

 

It’s not the kind of kiss you forget.

 

“Jesse?” Genji asks his breath dancing over the dusting of hairs on McCree’s neck. He responds by leaning further into the other man, his throat humming a soft ‘uh-huh. “Would you kiss me again-without the mask?”

 

Jesse leans back in his chair his arms guiding Genji back slightly so they can look each other in the face. His heart has started to thunder in his chest but there’s no doubt he heard what he heard. The cyborg meets his gaze. Genji never used to look at people directly… or at least not so honestly. There’d always been that edge of rage or fatigue. There’s no trace of malice now though, just nerves… nerves and pleading. He’s asking Jesse; Asking for the thing Jesse’s been thinking about for years.

 

They’re both shaking when Jesse’s calloused hands cup Genji’s cheeks, his fingertips resting gently on the metal fixtures that make up the ninja’s jaw. He’s never felt so tense. The other man’s eyes are wide and glistening, a living echo of the look that’s bored into the gunslinger’s memories.

 

There’s an ache in Jesse’s chest.

 

When their lip’s meet it’s soft, tender, but mostly restrained. It isn’t what either was looking for and the kiss ends up being all too brief. Jesse’s hands are falling to his side and Genji is leaning back to sit on his heels.

 

They’d fucked their second chance.

 

Genji’s eyes have drifted to the driver’s seat and the deactivated mask that sits limply in its footwell. His hand hesitates by his chest. Snow has built up on the windscreen blocking out the light so he is illuminated only by his LED’s; The soft green does nothing to hide his expression and Jesse’s throat tightens as he recognises it.

 

This is never what he intended but habits break hard. He’s lived too long restraining these feelings; Dampening them to protect the fragile thing that is his heart. He doesn’t want to be the first one to step over the line. He doesn’t want to make the first move.

 

“Genji…” He tries his throat a husky plead. The words seem to break a spell as the cyborg finally moves, his body leaning over to fish out his mask.

 

“No it’s fine, McCree.” Jesse can’t stand how tired the other man sounds and before he can back out he yanks Genji close again, smashing their lips together in a hasty kiss. It’s messy and their teeth clash but it gets the message across: Jesse wants Genji and not just for today.  He’s always wanted him but he’s so damn scared. He’s scared of everything, how big this is and the slim but terrifying chance that he’s misreading this all. That he’s not wanted. But he wants Genji. Wants him so fucking much.

 

“Jesse.” Genji’s voice is a whine as he pulls back, the flesh above his cheeks flushed red under the scars. McCree doesn’t reply instead he lets his eyes flick over each minute detail of the other man’s face. The wet dampness of the other man’s synthetic lips and how he holds his eyes half lidded.

 

“I like you Genji…I really do.” Jesse whispers, his voice low and husky. Their eyes meet again and Jesse takes in the expression Genji is giving him. It’s one filled with excitement and hope and most importantly love.

 

They kiss again. Fierce and passionate this time. Jesse can feel himself getting hard. His dick reacting to the situation with embarrassing speed. He’s only just shy of being fully hard when Genji chuckles into his mouth. They continue to kiss but he can feel the other man shifting above him turning so he can palm the bulge in Jesse’s jeans. The cowboy breaks the kiss as his head lolls involuntarily backwards.

 

“F-fuck.” The words escape Jesse’s mouth distorted with pleasure as the ninja widens his legs to rub his pert ass against Jesse’s growing erection.

 

“Feel good, cowboy?” Genji purrs in his ear, nipping at the lobe as Jesse struggles to reply. Imbued with horny confidence the gunslinger grips his partner with strong hands, his hips twitching upwards to grind and rut into the smaller man’s ass. It’s Genji’s turn to gasp now. “Jesse…Fuck…I need.”

 

The other man’s voice isn’t quite a whine yet, he’s still in control but Jesse knows he’ll get him there; make a mess of the cyborg before they’re done.

 

“Need what baby?” He asks his teeth grazing Genji’s neck, canines biting at the hard armour that protects the tender flesh below. One day he’ll get Genji with all his armour off. Find the soft parts between the cybernetics and mark them with flowers in the shape of bruises. “Need me to fuck you with my fat cock? Split you open in a rental car?”

 

It’s cheesy but Genji whines his appreciation. Soft panted ‘yes’s slipping from his lips. His eyes are closed and he’s focused near solely on rocking his ass back and forth on Jesse’s dick. It’s a pretty sight and the cowboy is tempted just to leave him be, watch as the cyborg drives himself to ruin trying to get enough friction. There’s no doubt beneath the armour he’s is as hard as Jesse. Eventually McCree relents, his hand swiping once to smack the ninja’s ass and encourage him to stand a little. It’s too cold to take much off but they’ll need to remove some articles if they’re going to do more than rut against each other like horny teenagers.

 

The cyborg does as he’s told, getting up onto his knees, as his deft fingers release the hidden clasps that kept his modesty plate and armour in place with surprising speed. The covering is banished to the driver’s seat as Genji pumps his now free dick a few times, eyes on Jesse both lustful and amused. Too entranced by the show McCree is slow to remove his own clothing.

 

Leaning forward to mouth at Jesse’s neck the ninja’s deft hand’s find his to aid in his endeavour. Fingers numb from the cold they both struggle with the buttons before giving up and settling on just shifting Jesse’s pants and boxers down enough to free his member. Genji laughs at one point and Jesse swears it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever been graced with. He only regrets silencing it as he drags the other man into another kiss.

 

Parting, they both pant for a second, hands finding the few places of exposed flesh. Jesse’s hands are on Genji’s exposed ass, his thumbs tracing circles. The cyborg’s are more exploratory, his fingertips sneaking under Jesse’s shirt to feel the thick of later of hair there and the soft flesh that pads his stomach. The digits are cold but Jesse hardly notices as he stares at the ninja. Eye’s wet Genji stares at him, lip indented as he pulls it between his teeth. The emotion it triggers in Jesse is almost overwhelming

 

“Genji?” Jesse asks, voice hesitant.

 

The cyborg drags his eyes upwards and to his face. “Yes?”

 

“This isn’t...just gunna be a onetime thing is it?” He asks as the other man’s brow creases a fraction. “Cause, I really do like you.”

 

There’s a pause and Jesse’s certain he’s ruined the mood but Genji is smiling, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. “You really are clueless sometimes. No, it’s not going to be a onetime thing.”

 

They kiss again, it’s more tender than their second but less hesitant than the first. It’s good and Jesse sighs with relief as the rest of his body tells him to get on with it all.

 

Genji is the first to finger himself. Stare lustful he rut’s his pink dick into Jesse’s front as his fingers prod at his entrance. He’s already on two fingers when Jesse joins in, his work worn hands gently pushing the cyborgs aside so he can push his own bigger finger in and start really opening the other man up. Genji’s needy moans are heavenly as Jesse preps him.

“Baby, I think we’ll need some lube.” McCree murmurs pressing a kiss to cyborg’s neck. He wants to push a second finger in but is scared of hurting the other man.

 

“Just use spit.” Genji moans as he pushes himself down on Jesse’s finger further, slowly fucking himself as his dick drips precum. The boy is defiantly impatient. He’s sure if he wasn’t the one taking the lead here Genji would be lining his hole up with Jesse’s dick.

 

“No. Honeybun, I want to treat you right.” Jesse continues, placing more kisses across Genji’s collarbone. The cyborg in up on his knees again, leaning back further and more forcefully onto Jesse’s finger. “ I have some in my wallet… in my coat.”

 

“Fine.” Genji agrees, but not after fucking himself onto Jesse’s hand a few more times. It’s cute and the cowboy is glad Genji agreed. He’d hate to ruin all this with a dry fuck. 

 

He gives a, most likely, unattractive grunt as the other man leans over him to grab at the abandoned coat in the back seat and retrieve the aforementioned wallet. They lay chests flush for a few heart beats as the cyborg searches through the pockets. Lazily Jesse continues to trust his fingers, rewarding his lover for his patience. There’s a rustle and Jesse knows Genji’s found his prize.

 

McCree’s seen a lot of sexy stuff in his time but not doubt watching Genji Shimada rip a packet of lube open with his teeth was now number one. Face flush and panting the smaller man manoeuvres the lube round to Jesse’s fingers and his eager hole. Only once the packet is empty does Jesse add his second finger and Genji discard the empty pouch on the floor. The lube definitely helps and soon Jesse is adding a third, crooking his digits at just the right angle to press against Genji’s sweet spot.

 

“Fuck..Fu…Yes,There!” Genji’s moans are silenced as he bites down on Jesse’s neck, trying desperately to hold in his babbling as the cowboy rubs his prostate. Smiling Jesse murmurs encouragement.  

 

“You going to cum for me Baby?” He asks, certain Genji is going to leave a mark. The cyborg whines, his reply becoming a gasp as Jesse applies a particularly forceful stroke to his prostate; He’s driven back to his knees, Jesse’s fingers pushed to the knuckles in the process.

 

“No..No… I want…” Feeling generous Jesse slows his assault to let the other man speak. Genji’s voice steadies and he meets Jesse’s gaze. “ I want to cum on your dick.”

 

A smile splits across Jesse’s face.

 

“Okay baby.” He drawls back, silently relieved to be getting some attention. His dick was practically bursting from its need for friction.

 

Jesse’s fingers pull out of Genji with a lewd squelch. The gunslinger wants to be economical considering their lack of lube but he can’t help sucking the digits clean as Genji watches on with needy, lustful eyes. Taste still on his tongue he leans forward for a kiss, Genji obliges; his tongue pushing forward to taste himself in McCree’s mouth. When they finally part it’s time. Genji’s fingers are grasping Jesse firmly, lining him up with the wet heat of his hole.

 

There’s no messing around and in a matter of seconds Jesse is bottomed out in Genji’s ass. It’s tight, warm and nothing short of heavenly. The gunslinger swears under his breath, barely keeping together as he knows it’s only going to get better. Genji takes the lead once more and Jesse is left to hold on for dear life as Genji rides him like a horse. Cybernetic legs never tiring the cyborg sets a fast and frantic pace. One that rubs the length of Jesse’s cock across his tight rim and prostate simultaneously. Jesse can tell he’s bigger than what Genji’s used to. The way the other man mewls and how his hole grips his dick so tight. It’s a huge turn on, to think even with all his experience Genji will still find him a challenge.

 

Eyes screwed tightly shut Genji fists his cock with an armoured hand. His movements are becoming unsteady and uneven, the rubbing out of time with his riding. It’s a sure sign the cyborg is close.

 

“Cum for me baby.” Jesse encourages, trying his best to trust upwards into Genji’s hole at the right angle. Motivated the cyborg lets his volume climb, his moans becoming near yells before he slams himself down and Jesse as deep as he can go. Genji is tensed all over as he spills, painting Jesse’s face and jumper with ropes of cum. He kneels there for a second, legs shaking, hand loosly holding his raw member. “Good?”

 

“Good.” Is all the other man manages before collapsing down onto Jesse’s chest and nuzzling into him despite the sticky mess. Voice quiet he speaks into the cowboys collar bone. “ You next.”

 

Jesse’s own climax is less dramatic but not any less spectacular in feeling. Genji recovers fast, using his robotic refractory period to good use as he rides Jesse to orgasm. The cowboy’s grip is iron tight as he trusts upwards, mirroring the position of his partner’s orgasm as his own comes into fruition.

 

When they’re both done they’re sweaty messes: Covered in a combination of cum, lube and minute traces of snowmelt. But they don’t part, each as content as the other to curl up on the car seat entangled in one another. In some kind of dramatic irony the heater shudders into life again just as they fall sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Brigitte: Hey Guys open up. I brought the pick up and some shovels. We better start shifting the snow if we want to get back for din-
> 
> Brigitte: JESUS CHRIST YOUR NAKED.


End file.
